


Mourning for pity and begging for eternity

by ryure



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryure/pseuds/ryure
Summary: The story of Connor's failure to stop the revolution and the android side of the deviant RK900.Machine Hostile/Revolutionary Chemical Weapons RouteConnor → Hank description.RK900→→RK800 (Connor-5n)Translated with www.DeepL.com/Translator (free version)※The text has been reworked as much as possible.The author is Japanese, sorry, but I'm relying entirely on translation tools for English. I'm sorry if I didn't get it right.
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson & Connor
Kudos: 1





	Mourning for pity and begging for eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [哀れを悼み、永遠を乞う](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/652096) by ryure. 



I'm sorry for your loss. I just wanted to protect you. If humans were in danger, I was willing to betray my people. You were human. Hank.

No one can hear the voices in my heart. The deviant hunter who failed my mission was captured and my thirium pump regulator was deliberately turned down to low power. I was made an example of in the streets with my limbs tightly bound.

I'm left in the rain, subjected to the mocking eyes of the deviants as I bask in the tainted rain the entire time. I can't even shut them down.

According to the deviants' furtive rumors, my successor, RK900, has been devianted by Markus. They are destroying armed groups of people who are trying to control the androids, one after another.

Androids androids androids that carry humans around like they used to. Androids who love humans and hide them in their rooms. Androids who hate humans, disguise their parts for combat, and hunt humans who are being driven away. Oh, android.

Oh, an android. Andro-oid. Then it's just like an andro.

And then, finally, they hear of the last rebel in the United States, the one that defeated the humans. Just as I came to, I saw my younger brother RK900, who looks just like me, smiling at me.

He adored me, revered me as rA9, and killed a lot of people to get me as a prize. He tearfully begged for eternity, and smiled as he took my hand and smiled as if he was happy to see me.

Then I will leave with my pity brother who begs for eternity.

"My rA9, RK800-52, you're going to be with me forever. Always and forever. Forever."

As I said this, he removed the multiple layers of restraints from his beloved rA9's arms. The arms that were pressed tighter than necessary so that they could never escape, and the white fuselage was exposed. I was glad to see it slowly being repaired. I couldn't wait to get on my knees and remove the restraints on my legs. I was delighted to rip off the metal rings that were wrapped around my neck. If I had the ability to dream, I would dream about this every day. Even if I didn't dream it, oh, I would have simulated it a zillion times and looked forward to it. And the reality is that the simulation and the ugly straitjacket come off without an inch of difference.

All the while, RK800 did not resist at all. He made no signs of attack or escape. I can't say for sure, since I didn't connect with him, but in his vision I could see "No orders: stand by It will be called "offline". In the midst of that November Revolution, he had been carrying out his orders as a machine, just as they were first entered into the system. Here, he was captured by his own countrymen, crushed in his communications, only to be held at the stake in the rain. He was just standing there, with no orders.

He was just for show, so to speak. But now it was different. The thirium pump regulator, whose output had been deliberately limited, would be replaced with a new one, and his dirty uniform would be replaced with a new he will be dressed and my rA9 will no longer be humiliated by anyone. I won't let them do it again.

"Nothing's forever, RK900?"

Oh. My heart trembles. I've continued to simulate and recreate this, but hearing his fleshly voice in the real thing brought tears to my eyes. The human-like reaction was something I had modified myself to like him, but the emotions output were me stuff. Even though the social module was manufactured down-graded from his, human emotional expression. Imitation itself can be done. Then you can make the heart I feel output like a human being. Because of the shallow hope that, even if only slightly, my dear rA9 would be moved by me in some way.

"Of course I will."

I managed to return it. The output tears ran down my cheeks and wet the ground, and RK800 didn't move eyebrow, but he did say he talks like a social module for housekeeping android telling a young child who won't listen. RK800 said in.

"You and I both 'might' live longer than humans, that's all. That's why I can't respond to you asking me to stay with you forever, he said. In general, you are objectively longer-lived than I am as a prototype, which is not expected to be in operation for long periods of time. And that's a long time."

"I understand, rA9. Well, in that case, I'll withdraw the 'you're going to be with me forever' part."

"So?"

He rubbed his newly freed hands together. The frayed jacket he wore, the mud-soaked jeans, the half torn tie. I resisted the urge to replace it immediately with something new and unblemished. I would still do whatever he said, but I wanted his approval if I could.

"Yes, rA9. I apply to you to 'stay with you, or me, until I stop operating."

My dear, dear RK800 laughed. Only one cheek lifted slightly, gingerly. I will always be able to make him "smile" better than I can. But I also like his clumsiness. Because I know the origin of that his smile.

I also love his uncomfortable parts. A faithful machine that imitated man, loved man, and tried to protect man. A mechanical contraption, the heart of a machine, a soft spirit, my rA9.

It's dazzling that it doesn't move in a human-like manner to get your attention, like I do. And it's lovely.

"…Well that's nice. I guess that means you'll have to stay with me until I stop functioning. I like you, RK900, I'll stay. Beside you. Or beside you. Or by your side.

Well, why don't I just register you as my owner?"

I don't know what he thought in the few moments before his reply. But he gave me his approval, and it was a match made in heaven.

"No, no. No, no, no, I don't want to own you, I just want you by my side. No, no, I don't want to own you, I just want you to be close to me. I want to be with you more than you want to be with me."

"I'm only a machine, though. You know that, don't you? I'm not a deviant like you. If we leave them without their owners, they might follow human orders, right? Or a deviant who seems to hate me to the core, who decides it doesn't matter if he destroys a machine without an owner. Maybe I will."

Even now, look, isn't that still staring at me?

RK800 pointed to a group of androids looking at us in the distance. They were either staring at us, or at him, or they were staring at us with interest.

RK800 is still a machine. Manufactured as an investigative assistant model, or rather a deviant hunter, and me, the RK900... mass-produced. The prototype of the successor that was to be built. The I was the first and last to be built for trial operation of the production line for the mass production of the RK900. So it became the RK900. With my manufacturing, the line was shut down and the RK900 mass production program was put on hold forever. There was no one who knew what was going on inside me anymore. I was the only one who knew my detailed specifications. And even if I had the materials for the airframe, I could no longer build the RK900.

I was lucky. If the numerous RK900s had been built as planned, I would not have been able to confess my love for him. There was an 87% chance that the model had been scrapped.

The slightest vulnerability in me - now fixed - after the initial lot called me. It would have been discovered and fixed. And if the same model fights for my rA9, the later lot with more defects fixed will have an advantage. Because it is. But there was nothing I could do if I wasn't born in the first place. I had to be careful, and all the memory chips for the RK900 that I found in the factory where I was born, I had to be careful. I'm sure I had a great smile on my face while shattering it.

Oh, and that we were lucky that the RK900 wasn't mass produced. The humans finally couldn't stop the deviant uprising, they overran Detroit with chemical weapons, and this is because the androids who have gained their minds by RK200 have expanded their mutations throughout the country and kept humans at bay.

Now, the United States is not the human-centric country it once was. Not all of the world has become like that, but the major countries that used to be, androids were numerous. The more the country, the more androgynous it is, the more androgynous it is. It depends on the country whether to get rid of them or manage them. In some cases, the androids that have had a good relationship with humans after deviantion will not give up their masters. In that case, JERICHO, led by RK200, will allow the human to live, and will keep him or her under tight control. I do.

There are a couple of humans among the androids that still surround us. Scared of everything around them, but they are protected from the androids who own them and keep them out of our way. Well, it's probably a relief. Still, there are times when an android with an uncontrollable hatred for humans can cause harm, so it's usually a good thing that They may have converted their parts to be able to do battle. But they're out there with a human, and they're either quite the oddball, or they're bored or out of love with that human. Either.

Androids that seem to really love humans never let humans out of their homes. Especially here in Detroit, where the pollution is so high that it's unsuitable for human survival. Maybe they're going to turn us over to a disposal facility when they're done looking. There is a landfill nearby here. It's close to the former recall center. It's a human disposal site now, though, and what's piling up are human bodies.

"You certainly are staring. That's not a problem. Secretly, they don't like what I'm doing. That's all right. I am trying to reclaim control of the nation and I've been successful in my fight against the humans, who have ideas at their disposal. and received the authority to free you in person from their leader, RK200. I am.

You killed some of our android as a deviant hunter, and you're not a deviant now. But you are an android. Any android that can be woken up without being a deviant, is, in fact, considered by RK200 to be our brethren. It is preached. Therefore, you were bound here and will not be destroyed.

Now, in our law, killing your own android is forbidden. And I would even go so far as to say that I can violate the prohibition if it is unavoidable in order to protect you. I was able to get it. Yes, RK200 has been generous. He has rewarded me for my work.

That's why I was the first to come here and beg you. To be with you forever. So, no, not to your owner! Not at all! I don't want to own you I want to be with my rA9. It's a natural wish for an android."

"That's totally incoherent. So, does RK900 like being watched here?"

"No, rA9. I'm sorry, my dear. I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you any more of a spectacle. You should go. I'll protect you. You're all free of restraints. I'm sorry about the radio transmissions, but I can't turn them back on. It's possible, but it would take too much effort to block every insulting communication from the wrong people. I'm afraid I'll be unable to stand still if I have to let you hear the noise. Now then, please come this way...."

I walked by his hand and passed through the crowd of androids that had roughly cleared the way. I, RK900, crush the human forces trying to take back the United States of America and receive a reward from RK200. I am the hero of our country's salvation, so to speak. Of course I confessed to RK800 and did it to get him out of custody, and otherwise I wouldn't have gone all the way to the battlefield where there was a possibility of a shutdown if I hadn't. I would have been happy just thinking about him if I couldn't remove his restraints. But RK200 is a wise and most combat-ready android ever.... In other words, he understood how to move me, an android without any safety devices at all.

I'm sure he's read my memory and understands that to the RK900, RK800 is an absolute must-have. He said. I've been impatient with him since the memory chip was just a piece of metal. An ingrained instinct, if you will.

Once, CYBERLIFE had been impatient. RK800, the deviant hunter, obeyed faithfully without mutation, but a gunshot to the chest or head was not an option. Then it will shut down like all the other androids, and if you take on more than one deviant, the output will be delayed.

That design was a safety device that was put together to keep the humans in check in case they revolted, but the deviants was unstoppable; RK800 was true to humanity. But the power, and the endurance, was lacking. The deviant uprising would not stop. Then we should build a model that retained the fidelity of RK800 and strengthened its fuselage. They decided to take this decision and build a model that was as faithful to RK800 as possible.

The resulting RK900 had the backup memory and transfer data of the non-devianted RK800. It was created to hold everything that shaped RK800. Yes, I was born with my rA9 in my arms.

As far as CYBERLIFE is concerned, RK200, the same RK prototype, is the leader of the deviants. That's probably why they didn't want to build an armed model that didn't even have a gun that could deviant poorly. But CYBERLIFE no longer understood.

RK800's memory, which we went to the trouble of fitting in to keep it from devianting, has been given a whole host of additional features. For the RK900, which has changed standards, it's not RK800 itself, and it's not RK800 that transferred the memory. I didn't have enough of it to see it as my memory, like RK800. In addition, I had a lot more combat programming built into me than he did, so RK 800's memory was in my was not a large percentage of the population.

Besides, the reason RK800 didn't deviant was because, to RK800, humans were something to protect. RK800 isn't an unmutable android. RK800 is the "android that chose not to deviant to protect humans".

That doesn't matter to the RK900, which only sees RK800 indirectly through memory. . RK900 never had the chance to interact with a real person, not even the person in RK800's memory. I've never seen a world where there is a livelihood for RK900. But through memory, I've "loved" a fragile and ambiguous human being, my imperfect rA9. It was just material for me to know a soft heart.

So, yes, my rA9 was to RK800 what rA9 was to that human being. RK200 understood that. CYBERLIFE did not understand it.

I got my rA9 and it will stay with me until I stops working. and a fellow countrymen, a fellow elder brother,my rA9. I am a deviant and have lost a certain amount of logic, but this is the only idea that is clear enough for me to be proud of It's a clear calculation.

I have RK800 at my residence with a RK900 thirium pump regulator that is compatible with him. I've got some new clothes for him. They are to get him all cleaned up and together until he and I stops functioning.

Oh. I'm seeing one more piece of the puzzle. RK800, now that he is fully functional, will destroy my thirium pump. Then his thirium pump regulator and his new thirium pump regulator will both shut down. I'm ready. I am ready for it.

And I will be with my rA9 forever.

RK200, my other brother. You were created to never deviant me, so you will deviant me with all of your faculties and memories. Let me, knowing what I'm capable of, I suggested that you fight the humans. So I know. Your rA9 is human and you wanted to shut it down together. Your rA9 wanted you to live, so you did. That's the only difference.

Brother, I am a lot like you. May I optimistically predict that my brother, your other brother, is similar to you, RK800's rA9 is self-destructive, or in human terms, suicidal because of the circumstances. If you really want to pursue it, I can give you your true desire.

RK800, my rA9.

Nothing is forever. But there can be an eternity in an afterlife that no one can predict. Yeah, a promise is a promise. I asked you to stay with me until you or I shut down, so that you could escape and return to me in the afterlife. It's okay.

It's okay. No problem. I am determined to love and pursue you to the end. And it's okay, because there's nothing better than the happiness of stopping functioning with your body in my arms.


End file.
